Mistletoe in Christmas Eve
by ciocarlie
Summary: Meskipun kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu padaku, asalkan kau bahagia aku akan terus tersenyum untukmu.


_We're Present for You_

_The fanfic special for Christmas_

**Mistletoe in Christmas Eve**

_Pairing—U02, GioCozart slight 02Gio_

_Romance / Drama_

_KHR © Amano Akira_

_._

Hope You Enjoy it!

.

'_Let's Us Kiss Under the Mistletoe, and our love is undying…'_

_._

Kau menganggap mereka sebagai sahabatmu yang paling dekat. Semua yang kau lakukan bahkan ketika kau harus mengorbankan segala yang kau punya, semuanya adalah untuk mereka. Kau hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan mereka, walaupun itu harus ditukar dengan seluruh apa yang kau miliki—harapan, perasaan, kenangan, harta, bahkan sampai dengan nyawamu. Semua itu hanya ia lakukan untuk mereka berdua.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa, lagipula—kau hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Dan hanya dengan melihat mereka bahagia, itu sudah cukup untukmu…

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu G," suara itu membuyarkan lamunanmu—menatap kearah sekitarmu, malam dimana salju turun dengan teratur dan juga indah. Dengan alunan lagu natal yang terdengar ditelingamu, dan juga sebuah Mistletoe yang tergantung diatas kalian. Belum sempat sosok itu kau lihat—ia sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirmu, tanpa bisa kau melawannya. Entah kenapa—semua itu dirasa wajar untukmu.

Kau hanya bisa menutup matamu, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan orang itu padamu—walaupun kau tidak tahu siapa dia, tetapi dilain sisi kau merasa mengenal sosoknya.

—Mistletoe—

Cahaya matahari tampak menyinari dengan lembut kala itu—ketika kau membuka mata karena pantulan cahayanya yang menyinari putihnya salju dan masuk melalui celah tirai putih yang kau biarkan terbuka. Mata merahmu tampak masih mencoba menerawang, menatap sekelilingmu dengan tatapan sayu.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu—ketika kau berdiri dengan sosok yang bahkan tidak kau tahu, dibawah Mistletoe yang tergantung diatas kalian dan pada saat malam natal tiba. Setelah kesadaranmu penuh—seperti malam-malam sebelumnya menjelang natal, kau mencoba mengingat sosok yang ada didepanmu saat mimpi itu, dan hasilnya—

—nihil…

Kau tidak pernah bisa mengingat apapun tentang bagaimana wajah orang itu, bagaimana suara orang itu, dan yang kau ingat hanyalah senyumannya yang selalu bisa kau ingat. Mengacak rambut merah magentamu, menatap frustasi kearah laporan yang bukan merupakan sebuah mimpi tapi sebuah kenyataan yang cukup membuatnya menggerutu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi ketika itu. Sebentar lagi malam natal, dan tidak ada hal yang istimewa malam itu kecuali beberapa 'hadiah' berupa tumpukan laporan yang akan ditujukan pada pemuda berambut kuning yang akan kau temui hari itu. Membawanya dari ruang kerjamu, setelah membereskan cara berpakaianmu, kau segera bergegas dan mengetuk pintu yang ada didepanmu.

Tidak ada jawaban—kau hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Membuka perlahan pintu ruangan untuk menemukan sosok yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Dasar…" kau melihat wajah damainya dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanmu melihat wajah polosnya saat itu.

"…Cozart…" terdengar igauan dari sahabatmu itu, senyumanmu dengan segera memudar. Hanya bisa menatap kearah sosok itu, berfikir—kenapa bahkan didalam mimpipun sosokmu sudah tidak ada didalam fikirannya—selalu saja Cozart yang ada disana.

Dengan segera meletakkan laporan-laporan itu didepannya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Membungkuk disebelahnya, mendekatkan wajahmu didepan telinganya dan berbisik pelan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Giotto—sepertinya mimpimu sangat indah eh?" mata itu langsung terbuka dan bangkit menatapmu dengan wajah memerah dan memegangi kupingnya. Kau tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena apa yang kau lakukan, "selamat pagi pemalas…"

"Aku tidak pemalas, aku hanya terlalu lelah karena mengerjakan laporan yang ada didepan ini—tidak pernah habis-habis!" Giotto menggerutu dan segera meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menghela nafas berat, "aku lelah—ingin menghabiskan malam natal tanpa ada laporan yang mengganggu…"

"Ingin kuisikan tenaga?" kau mendekatkan lagi wajahmu, tampak senyuman penuh arti yang tercermin diwajahmu. Kau bisa melihat juga wajahnya yang memerah dan tampak panik dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Ia menutup matanya, dan kau tampak menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengecupnya—dibagian dahi.

…

"Cukup?" kau tampak tersenyum jahil, membuat wajahnya semakin merah karena kau mempermainkannya. Kau berfikir ia pasti menunggumu untuk menciumnya, tetapi tentu saja kau tidak akan sembarangan melakukan itu—walaupun ia adalah kekasihmu.

Ya—kau dan dia bukan hanya berstatus sebagai sahabat, sebagai tangan kanan dan boss, dan juga sebagai guardian dan boss—tetapi ia sudah menjadi kekasihmu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Tampak ada sedikit rasa kecewa diwajah kekasihmu itu.

"G—jangan mempermainkanku!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan—apa kau ingin aku menciummu ditempat yang lain?" lagi-lagi kau berbisik didepan telinga Giotto, membuat wajahnya lebih memerah, bahkan mungkin lebih merah daripada rambutmu.

"Giotto, G!" suara yang baru terdengar didepan pintu dan membuat kalian menjauhkan wajah kalian satu dengan yang lainnya. Menatap kearah pemuda berambut merah lainnya yang tampak tersenyum dan mendekati mereka, "apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"T—tidak, benarkan G?"

"Begitulah," kau hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap kearah mereka berdua sebelum berbalik menjauhi Giotto, "aku akan ada diruanganku kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu…" hanya senyuman tipis yang kau berikan dan langkahmu semakin menjauh sampai suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar memulai keheningan didalam ruangan itu. Keheningan itu seketika pecah ketika terdengar suara perut Giotto yang sepertinya lapar. Tidak bisa disembunyikan, tawa Cozart langsung terdengar cukup keras dan Giotto hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku akan meminta pelayanmu membuatkanmu makanan," Cozart berjalan kearah luar dan akan membuka pintu ketika Giotto menahannya, memeluk dan mengecup bibir Cozart dengan tiba-tiba—hanya bisa terkejut, menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Giotto, Cozart tidak bisa melawan atau melepaskannya.

—Mistletoe—

Kau terdiam, melihat dari celah pintu itu—tanganmu terhenti ketika pintu terbuka setengah dan menemukan sosok kedua sahabatmu itu sedang berciuman. Kekasihmu tampak berciuman dengan sahabatmu—sejak awal kau tahu kalau Giotto menyukai Cozart, bukan dirimu.

Makanya...

Kau tidak bisa menciumnya, hingga kau benar-benar mendapatkan seluruh hatinya. Dan kau tahu, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi selama Cozart yang terus ada didalam hati Giotto.

Menutup pintu itu—berjalan menjauhi tempat Giotto dan tidak menyadari kalau seseorang memperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Menyadari raut wajahmu yang tampak sedih dan juga terluka. Mengikuti langkahmu yang gontai menuju keluar manshion. Yang sebenarnya tidak kau sadari jika langkahmu membawamu ke hutan di belakang manshion itu.

Kau hanya terdiam—berdiri dan tertunduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Walaupun langit tiba-tiba tampak putih oleh awan, dan salju turun perlahan—kau tidak perduli ketika kau hanya memakai kemeja putihmu dan tidak memakai penghangat apapun di tubuhmu.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu lagi—" suara itu membuatmu tersadar dari lamunanmu, dan sebuah syal sudah tergantung serta sebuah jaket tebal sudah digantungkan di punggungmu. Kau mendongak, menemukan Ugetsu tersenyum kearahmu dan mengeratkan syal dilehermu, "—tidak apa kalau kau ingin marah. Bukankah Giotto-dono adalah kekasihmu?"

...

"Minimal—jangan paksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum," Ugetsu menepuk kepalamu pelan dan mengusap rambutmu. Kau selalu merasa tenang jika Ugetsu berada didepanmu. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatmu melupakan sakit hatimu. Hanya ia yang selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan seseorang—bahkan ketika kau tidak mengatakannya padanya, "aku akan selalu ada untukmu..."

...

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendi—" kau menghentikannya, menahan pakaiannya dan menenggelamkan kepalamu ditubuhnya. Mencoba untuk menahan tangis yang selalu kau tahan saat itu, "G?"

"Kalau saja—kau adalah orang yang kucintai, aku pasti tidak akan merasa seperti ini..." Ugetsu hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanmu, senyumannya yang biasa terlihat tampak menghilang kali ini. Sementara kau tampak mengeratkan gigimu, mencoba untuk tidak menangis—kau tidak ingin menangis apapun yang terjadi.

"Ayo!" Ugetsu menarik tanganmu membuatmu sedikit terkejut. Ia berjalan, membuatmu terpaksa mengikutinya pergi ketempat dimana Giotto berada bersama dengan Cozart. Mereka berdua tampak menatap kalian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Ugetsu, G?"

"Giotto, Cozart, mau membantuku menghias manshion?"

—Mistletoe—

Mistletoe, dan juga natal—dua hal yang selalu ada saat malam natal dan ketika kita berkunjung disebuah tempat. Sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu, ketika kau berdiri bersama dengannya—ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya malam itu.

"G kau—" kau bisa melihat tatapan bingung dan terkejut Giotto ketika mendengar perkataanmu. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum, melingkarkan tanganmu dan memeluknya dengan erat, "—G?"

"Aku mencintaimu—maaf Giotto..." Selama berpuluh tahun kau bersama dengannya, kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apapun, "sejak awal bersamamu hingga sekarang..."

...

"Terima kasih—G..." Hanya itu jawaban darinya—ya, kau ingat. Tidak ada perkataan kalau ia mencintaimu, hanya ada perkataan terima kasih darinya. Dan kau tampak memegang dagunya untuk mengecup bibirnya sebelum kau berhenti—memutuskan untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya, karena kau tahu perasaannya bukan untukmu sepenuhnya—dan pada akhirnya kau hanya mengecup dahinya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Kita pulang—" menepuk kepala Giotto, kau membawanya masuk dan menjauh dari udara dingin. Dan meninggalkan sebuah Mistletoe yang tergantung di daun pintu depan Manshion itu. Menatapnya terus—hingga akhirnya menghilang dari hadapanmu.

—Mistletoe—

"Kenapa harus ada dua Mistletoe disini Ugetsu," kau mengerutkan dahimu, melihat kedua Mistletoe yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari sebuah kardus berisi hiasan natal itu. Memijat dahimu, kau merasa sedikit tidak enak badan sejak pagi tadi—tetapi tentu saja kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Giotto.

"Ah, salah satunya itu bekas natal tahun lalu—aku lupa untuk mengeluarkannya."

"Kubuang—" kau dengan segera melempar ke sembarang tempat ditengah hutan yang ada di belakang manshion Vongola itu. Ugetsu akan memprotesmu tetapi terlambat karena kau sudah melemparnya terlebih dahulu, "—taruh seperti tahun lalu bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Ugetsu tersenyum kearahmu, dan kau berjalan kearah pintu depan. Mengambil sebuah kursi yang ada didekat sana untuk naik keatasnya dan memasang mistletoe diatas langit-langit. Tetapi, sepertinya tubuhmu yang tidak sehat membuat kesadaranmu sedikit berkurang—dan ketika kau berhasil memasang hiasan itu, keseimbanganmu goyah dan kau akan terjatuh dari kursi itu.

"G!"

Suara yang tidak terdengar jelas, tampak muncul dan meneriakkan namamu. Tetapi, kau tidak sempat untuk melihatnya karena kegelapan sudah menguasaimu terlebih dahulu.

—Mistletoe—

Nafasmu tampak memburu—sepertinya demam menguasaimu saat itu, membuatmu tidak bisa mengumpulkan kesadaranmu sepenuhnya. Mata merahmu terbuka dan keadaanmu masih diantara sadar atau tidak. Tetapi kau bisa melihat, seseorang tampak menjaga dan merawatmu. Meskipun tidak bisa terlihat jelas, kau bisa melihat senyuman itu—dan siluet itu, sama seperti orang yang berada didalam mimpimu itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu," tangannya tampak memegang dahimu, menyelimutinya dengan lap dingin. Kau hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya yang membuatmu tenang, "kau tidak tahu—aku mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia...meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku..."

_'Suara itu...'_

"Kumohon—jangan paksakan dirimu, G...aku akan terus memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu..."

—Mistletoe—

Kau tampak tidak sadar selama beberapa waktu. Dan ketika kau sadar sepenuhnya, kau bisa melihat salju yang turun cukup deras diluar jendela kamarmu. Mencoba melihat sekitar—bisa kau lihat kalau Giotto tampak tersenyum dan lega melihatmu yang sadar dari tidurmu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa G," menghela nafas, kau mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhmu untuk duduk dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada disana. Sosok yang kau tahu ada saat kau tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur Giotto?"

"Satu hari penuh—untunglah demammu tidak parah, kau kelelahan..." Giotto duduk disebelahmu dan menatap kearahmu dengan tatapan sayu. Kau menyadari tatapan itu dan itu cukup untuk membuatmu khawatir.

"Ada apa Giotto?"

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih G—" kau menatap dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya Giotto katakan tidak bisa kau mengerti, "—Ugetsu berkata kalau kau sakit karena aku, dan kau—melihat apa yang terjadi saat itu didalam ruanganku..."

...

"Tetapi pada akhirnya—aku mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kan," kau hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap Giotto yang membalas tatapanmu dengan tatapan bingung. Kau tertawa kecil dan pada akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan berjalan sambil menarik tangan Giotto, "ikut aku!"

"E—Eh G?"

"Ikut saja, aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah untuk malam natal," ya—hanya satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini, dan kau yakin itu adalah hal yang paling tepat yang seharusnya sudah kau lakukan sejak dulu.

—Mistletoe—

Diluar, tampak malam dengan seluruh pemandangan tertutupi oleh selimut salju itu tampak menambah suasana sakral dimalam natal itu. Suasana di manshion tampak cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang datang pada pesta yang diadakan oleh Vongola itu. Giotto masih berada bersama dengan G, dan tampak semua guardian berada ditengah pesta itu termasuk Alaude dan juga Daemon.

Sementara Cozart tampak berada didepan pintu manshion dan mengambil sebuah mistletoe yang terjatuh diatas tanah. Melihatnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menggantungkannya kembali di daun pintu manshion Vongola itu.

"G, kenapa kita keluar manshion?" Cozart yang mendengar suara itu tampak sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kebelakangnya.

"G?" melihatmu yang berjalan sambil menarik tangan Giotto. Giotto sendiri tampak bingung dan menatap G yang berjalan perlahan menuju ketempat Cozart—tepat sebelum ia berdiri dibawah Mistletoe itu.

"G ada apa?"

"Lakukan untukku—" kau menundukkan kepalamu, tersenyum tipis sebelum melihat kearah mereka berdua, "—satu hal yang harusnya kau katakan sejak dulu... Aku tidak keberatan jika kau bersama dengan Cozart..."

...

"G—kau..."

"Tidak apa Giotto—" kau tertawa kecil, sedikit dipaksakan. Tetapi kau memang senang pada akhirnya bisa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kau katakan sejak mengetahui perasaan Giotto sebenarnya, dan tentu kau juga senang karena kedua sahabatmu bahagia, "—terima kasih sudah menuruti keegoisanku..."

"Aku—menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu—tetapi, aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat—tidak lebih," kau sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya, jadi—kau tidak terkejut dan hanya tersenyum sambil mendekatinya. Akan memeluknya—tetapi gerakanmu terhenti, kau menatap kearah Giotto sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Bolehkah?"

...

"Tentu—" Giotto dengan segera memelukmu dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadamu dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya sebelum mengecup puncak kepala dan juga dahi serta pipi Giotto.

"Walaupun begitu, kita tetap berteman bukan?" Kau tertawa, merangkul kepala Giotto dan juga menarik Cozart dan rangkulanmu satu lagi, "kalau sampai kalian berpisah, aku akan menghukum kalian berdua!"

"Baiklah G, lepaskan aku—aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Cozart tampak tercekik dan meronta karena kau dekap erat. Pada akhirnya kalian bertiga tertawa dan kau segera melepaskan dekapanmu pada mereka berdua.

"Yah, aku senang melihat kalian bahagia," kau menghela nafas dan menatap mereka berdua, "ya sudah, aku pergi saja—ah, kau tahu cerita tentang Mistletoe? Dua orang yang berada dibawah Mistletoe yang digantungkan diatas mereka boleh mencium pasangannya. Tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Seringaimu tampak terlihat sebelum kau berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya terdiam dan menatap kearah Mistletoe yang dipasang diatas mereka, sebelum wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"G!"

—Mistletoe—

Berjalan menuju sisi lain dari tempat itu—berada dijarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kedua sahabatmu itu. Tampak bahagia dan juga tertawa—yah, anggap saja itu hadiah natalmu untuk mereka berdua. Dan kau hanya bisa memberikan senyumanmu sambil menatap kearah kedua pasangan itu. Bohong jika kau tidak merasa sedih dan juga kecewa—bagaimanapun, kau yang lebih lama bersama dengan Giotto tidak pernah bisa merebut hatinya.

Senyumanmu seketika memudar—menghela nafas pendek, menyelipkan batangan rokok diantara mulutmu sebelum menghisapnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya membuat asap yang bercampur dengan uap mengepul didepanmu.

"Kau fikir aku akan senang kalau kau melakukan hal itu—" tidak menatap kearah lawan bicara yang ada dibelakangmu, tetapi kau tahu kalau dia yang ada disana, "—Ugetsu..."

"Sampai kapan kau akan memaksakan dirimu—" suara yang sama, perkataan yang selalu sama. Kau menatap Ugetsu, yang datang sambil tersenyum kearahmu, "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Tidak ingin menangis?"

"Si—siapa ya—" perkataanmu terpotong ketika kehangatan menyelimutimu. Tangannya yang hangat tampak merangkulmu dan membawamu kedalam pelukannya, "—U,Ugetsu!"

"Aku tidak akan melihat—tidak akan ada seseorangpun yang melihat," Ugetsu masih menepuk kepalamu pelan dan kau hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam—sebelum tanganmu bergerak dan meremas baju milik Ugetsu.

"Bodoh—siapa yang ingin menangis?" Kau tahu kalau Ugetsu akan tahu jika pakaiannya basah. Tetapi bolehkan—untuk yang pertama kalinya, kau ingin menangis—walaupun hanya untuk sekali itu saja.

...

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa—" kau dengan segera mendorong tubuh Ugetsu menjauh dari dirimu. Menggosok matamu dan mencoba menghilangkan air mata yang masih ada disana. Menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Ugetsu yang tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum kearahmu—membuat wajahmu seketika memerah karena dia, "kenapa kau selalu saja tersenyum—" memalingkan wajahmu, kau masih menatap Cozart dan juga Giotto yang masih berbincang ditempat itu.

"Eh, memang ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Seperti orang bodoh—" Ugetsu tampak hanya tertawa datar mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau kau tidak suka tidak apa-a—"

"Tetapi—kau sudah cukup membantuku tenang dengan itu," kau tidak menatap reaksi dari Ugetsu yang terkejut itu, hanya memalingkan wajahmu yang semakin memerah karena perkataanmu sendiri.

"G—" kau ingin saja menoleh kearah Ugetsu yang memanggil namamu, tetapi tiba-tiba matamu menangkap sosok asing yang berada didekat kedua sahabatmu itu. Pupilmu melebar ketika melihat kilatan cahaya yang ada diantara semak-semak didekat tempat itu.

Dan tentu—sasaran penembakan itu, kau tahu siapa...

"G?"

"Giotto!" Yang kau sadari saat itu hanyalah langkahmu yang tanpa sadar membawamu berlari meninggalkan Ugetsu dan mencoba mendekati kedua sahabatmu itu. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong Giotto menjauh dari jalur tembakan itu.

BANG!

Suara itu terdengar menggema di kepalamu, dan semua yang kau rasakan saat itu hanya sakit. Dan tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak—terjatuh begitu saja. Suasana hening—tidak ada satupun yang bergerak atau berbicara selama beberapa saat, ketika mereka—Ugetsu, Giotto, dan Cozart—mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi didepan mereka.

"G!"

Kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas—hanya mendengar suara samar dari mereka, yang terus meneriakkan namamu. Kau tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas, suara mereka tampak jauh meskipun kau yakin mereka ada didekatmu.

"Knuckle, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"G, tetaplah sadar!"

"Tembakan itu mengenai leher belakangnya—kita harus menghentikan darahnya sekarang!"

Kau hanya bisa diam dan melihat semua yang ada dihadapanmu itu. Kelopak matamu tampak semakin berat, tetapi kau terus mencoba untuk sadar—matamu terus tertuju pada dua hal, Mistletoe dan juga Ugetsu—yang saat itu tampak panik dan juga cemas. Tidak ada senyuman yang selalu ia berikan padamu.

_'Kenapa__—__tetaplah tersenyum...'_

Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu, hanya bisa menatap tatapan Ugetsu yang cemas itu. Bibirmu bergerak untuk tersenyum—tanganmu bergerak untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

_'Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya__—__'_

"G?"

_'__—__senyuman itu yang selama ini kucari...'_

...

_'Kenapa aku terlambat menyadarinya__—__Ugetsu,'_ air mata itu tampak begitu saja turun dari matamu, tidak perduli berapa banyak orang yang ada dihadapanmu, _'kenapa aku baru menyadarinya__—__kalau sebenarnya yang aku cari selama ini, adalah bayanganmu...'_

"G?" Ugetsu tampak memegang tanganmu, tetapi tenagamu sudah hilang—habis dan kelopak matamu tampak semakin menutup sebelum akhirnya menutup dengan sempurna, "G!"

—Mistletoe—

Waktu terus berjalan—hingga natal lagi-lagi datang dan waktu sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun lamanya. Keadaan manshion tampak sepi dan juga aman—meskipun beberapa orang tampak berjaga dengan waspada disekitar manshion Vongola itu. Pria itu—Ugetsu, tampak berada dibelakang manshion, menatap kearah luar dimana pemandangan diselimuti oleh putihnya salju.

Ia berjalan, dan menghampiri seseorang yang tengah duduk diatas sebuah kursi itu. Tersenyum—ia berjongkok dan membuat matanya sejajar dengan sosokmu itu.

"Selamat malam G," mengecup dahimu dengan lembut, dan menatap mata merahmu yang tampak kosong. Kau tidak merespon—tidak bisa merespon apapun yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu. Setelah penyerangan itu, kau berada didalam keadaan koma. Dan suatu keajaiban ketika kau selamat dari sebuah peluru yang tampak mengenai leher belakangmu, meskipun kau dalam keadaan koma.

Ugetsu sendiri tampak selalu menemani dan juga menjagamu sejak pertama kau mengalami koma hingga sekarang—1 tahun lamanya. Semuanya juga tampak menjagamu, tetapi Ugetsu memberikan perhatian lebih padamu.

"Sudah satu tahun kau tampak tertidur—memangnya kau tidak lelah tertidur terus?" Ugetsu masih berbicara seolah sedang mengobrol denganmu. Jujur—kau bisa mendengar dan mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ugetsu. Tetapi—masalahnya kau tidak pernah bisa membalas kata-katanya, tatapannya, dan juga senyumannya. Melihatmu tidak merespon, Ugetsu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kebelakangmu untuk mendorong kursi roda yang kau gunakan.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berjalan-jalan saja di hutan? Biarkan yang lainnya merayakan malam natal," Ugetsu membawamu berjalan ketengah hutan, melihat sekeliling dimana semuanya tampak putih tertutupi oleh salju, "satu tahun—semuanya tampak berubah tanpa adanya kau..."

...

"Tetapi, aku selalu tersenyum kau tahu—" Ugetsu tertawa kecil, tetapi kau tahu ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa, "—aku akan tetap tersenyum, karena itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tenang..."

...

"Masih ingat ketika terakhir kali aku mendengar suaramu—" suaranya semakin mengecil dan tampak berbisik. Ingin kau berbalik dan melihat kearahnya, tetapi bahkan menggerakkan satu jaripun kau tidak bisa. Tetapi seakan mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, Ugetsu berjalan "—bukankah, itu pada saat natal seperti ini? Aku tertawa melihatmu yang wajahnya menjadi merah sambil berkata seperti itu—berkata jika kau merasa tenang jika melihat senyumanku..."

...

"Saat itu aku berfikir—seolah kau juga..." Perkataan Ugetsu tidak berlajut—ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang sebenarnya masih terlihat saat itu, "—sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu G. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu—dan melihatmu bahagia—hanya itu..."

...

"G—" kau tampak sedih melihat keadaannya saat itu. Kalau saja bisa—kau ingin menyentuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri, dan menatapnya dengan matamu, tersenyum dan berbicara padanya. Tetapi, entah bagaimana saat itu kau bisa melakukan semua itu—perlahan, tanganmu bergerak dan akan menyentuh wajah Ugetsu. Mendekatkan wajahmu dan menyentuhkan bibirmu pada bibirnya. Ia terkejut—menatap kearahmu yang menatapnya dengan senyumanmu.

"G?"

"Bodoh—aku juga menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu..." Terdiam sejenak—Ugetsu tampak tersenyum dan memelukmu, sangat erat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar G..."

Ugetsu menatapmu, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirmu lagi, kali ini lebih lama dan kau tidak mempermasalahkan itu, bagaimanapun kau juga mencintainya. Ketika kau membuka mata, menatap kearah atas kalian—kau menyadari sesuatu.

"Bukankah itu—Mistletoe?" Ugetsu menoleh keatas dan melihat hiasan natal itu yang entah bagaimana tersangkut diatas pohon tepat diatas kalian, "jangan bilang itu Mistletoe yang kulempar tahun lalu..."

...

"Mungkin?" Ugetsu tertawa dan menatap kearahmu, "kau sial G—"

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat cerita Mistletoe itu kan—pasangan yang berciuman dibawah Mistletoe, cintanya tidak akan pernah menghilang, dan mereka akan terus bersama..." kau bisa merasakan wajahmu yang memerah saat itu melihatnya yang tersenyum dan mencium pelipismu.

"La—Lalu ada apa dengan itu?"

"Makanya—mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku—karena aku tidak akan mungkin melepaskanmu," berbisik didepan telingamu, Ugetsu tampak tersenyum dan kau hanya terdiam sebelum tawa kecil terdengar dari mulutmu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai kapanpun aku akan ada disampingmu..."

.

_Karena kau adalah hadiah natal terbaikku..._

_._

_And I just want you to be my Christmast_

How is it? XD

Review please~~


End file.
